An Enigmatical Condition
by RoseEvyn
Summary: During the final battle Hermione Granger was raped by the Dark Lord. Now, Voldemort is dead and Hermione has attempted to get on with her life while keeping the rape a secret, but what happens when her secret becomes nearly impossible to keep?
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi everyone,

This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it! I'll write the first chapter and then continue it dependent on the overall response.

~RoseEvyn

Summary: During the final battle Hermione Granger was taken aside and was raped by the Dark Lord himself. Now, Voldemort is dead and Hermione has attempted to get on with her life while keeping the rape a secret, but what will happen when her secret becomes nearly impossible to keep?

_An Enigmatical Condition_

**N**o, this wasn't right, this COULDN'T be right. She stared with more shock than horror on her face as the Dark Lord stalked towards her. She knew

the expression on his face, she had seen it, countless times before, on the faces of the illustrated rapists in her Defense Against the Dark Arts

textbooks. She shook her head. No, Voldemort couldn't be one of _them_, _she_ would have known, or at least heard about it before, sure Voldemort

murdered and tortured people without batting an eye, but raping them? _No, _she thought again realization passing through her. _She may not have _

_known, not with the older Order members always attempting to censor what she, Harry and Ron learned. Sirius was the only one who ever told them _

_the full truth straight out, and he was dead._

**S**he began to back away, what could she do to stop this. Tears started to fill her eyes. _No! Think Logically!_ She could try to talk her way out of it?

_I'm __no good at that, it's Harry's thing! _she chided. Her wand was across the room, so that was out of the question. Err maybe if she... She looked up. 

_He was so close now, only a few feet away. She screamed and began to run. __"Crucio!"_ she heard before she was enveloped in pain and darkness. 

_When she next opened her eyes he was already tearing her clothes._

**S**he crawled away from the scene, bleeding and crying. Her fighting had only resulted in the long, thin, gashes which were scattered across her,

already bruised, body. She mended the tears in her robes. As she made her way out of the forest, she witnessed several Death Eaters fleeing Hogwarts.

The battle was over. She entered the Great-Hall to the sound of tumultuous applause. She flinched and nearly screamed as the first of countless people

patted her on the back, congratulating her. Ron grabbed her, pulling her into a deep kiss, she began to shake and cry. When Ron finally felt her tears he

looked at her, however, by that time Hermione had contorted the features of her face into something passable as a relieved, joyful, smile. If one thing

was clear to her, it was that no one must know. No one must _ever _find out.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone,

This is chapter one! I hope you like it, and thank you so much for the reviews! :) Just so you know I will be updating more frequently in the present/ future! Also, for purposes of my story, the final battle takes place in the beginning of June, not May.

Thanks and keep reviewing,

~RoseEvyn

Chapter 1

**H**ermione walked briskly down to platform 9 and 3/4. As she spotted Harry and Ron she set her face into what she hoped was a smile. "_Hermione!" _ they cried as Harry pulled her into a hug while

Ron watched from the side. Hermione did not flinch. She had been practicing for this all summer, practicing how to act normally. She hadn't restored her parents memories yet. She knew that they

would have realized that something was wrong and she didn't want to talk about it, ever. Hermione would, of course, restore their memories later, when she could act completely normally but who

knew if she would ever get to that point of recovery. For now, she would continue to practice normality at Hogwarts. If Harry and Ron didn't notice, her parents wouldn't.

**W**hen she noticed that Ron had continued to stand there awkwardly even after Harry had hugged her, her "friend-senses" kicked in and she hugged him. He looked relieved and pulled her into a

tighter, more romantic, one, inhaling the scent of her hair.

_She was back in the forest. Voldemort was on top of her, she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe._

Then she was back. Neither Ron nor Harry had noticed anything. In fact, she was still in Ron's warm embrace. She took a deep breath. She HAD to control herself. That _incident _was in her past and

she would do anything in her power to make sure that it remained there.

**"R**eady to go?" Ron asked breathily after they had broken apart. "Yea" Hermione replied "I'm ready." On the train Hermione seemed distracted. She didn't feel too well, that might not have

seemed to so strange, she hadn't felt well since the attack but this was different. She felt ill, physically, not mentally. "Are you alright?" Harry asked, concerned, when he noticed her greenish

complexion. "YES!" Hermione answered a little too quickly. _Oh no! _She thought_. Act normally! _Harry, however, was unfazed by attempts to hide her fear. "Are you sure?" he asked, "You don't look

too good..."

"Yes Harry, I'm FINE!" she snapped. _Thats better! _she thought to herself, _much more normal-Hermione-like! _Harry shrugged, striking up a conversation about quidditch as he turned back to Ron.

Hermione hid her worried expression. Harry was right, something was wrong, she was very nauseous and Hermione hadn't ever gotten train-sick before.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hallo!

This is chapter two! If you've read my other chapters you might notice that its much longer! Just so you know, this is the longest chapter I've ever written so the paragraph/ slight-scene-changes might seem a little choppy! I also realize that there is a lot going on in this chapter! Therefore, any constructive criticism is welcome as are any reviews/ comments you might have! Oh, and for purposes of my story Snape is still alive although the Golden Trio does know that he is good (see pensive scene in book 7)- aka that all happened except Harry was given the memories earlier and Voldemort never killed Snape and thought that he was on his side until he died. Use your imaginations for how all that worked out! Unless you want me to write a mini explanation where-as just ask...! Okay, so heres the story!

Thanks and keep reviewing,

~RoseEvyn

Chapter 2

**A**s Hermione stepped out of the thestral drawn carriage she was instantly overwhelmed, her old friends as well as most of Hogwarts had surrounded her, Harry, and Ron.

Suddenly, it seemed as though everyone whom she had ever known, and several hundred newcomers, was asking about her summer and how she was and any other variation

of those questions. She felt ill. It was too much, she was surrounded. She was used to all the goggling she got when she hung around Harry, but even this was

beyond normality. How was she supposed to act normal when this wasn't normal, when nothing was normal? Then, for the first time in her life Hermione did something truly

un-Hermione-like, she ignored her logic and ran, and ran, and ran.

**W**here she was running she didn't know, all she knew was that she needed to get away from all those people, if she didn't they would know, they would see it in her eyes.

They would know what had happened and then they would abandon her, so disgusted by her physical being and how she had allowed the event to even take place. She was

ruined, no better than garbage now, and although no one knew it now, the minute they found out she would be discarded, thrown away, just like the trash.

** I**t was then, as she recognized this as fact, that she noticed her surroundings. She was in the library. As she realized this she almost laughed, this was the single place in all

of Hogwarts that truly defined her. The fact that she had gone here of all places could completely excuse her absence. When people asked if she was alright and what had

happened she could simply respond that she had needed to look something up in the library. Harry and Ron would probably back this statement, rolling their eyes, muttering

something about how Hermione-ish this behavior was. Hermione blinked and wiped her eyes. This was the most normal/natural thing that she had done all day and although

she was certainly ruined it was a relief that no one would find out so soon, at least not tonight.

** A**s she walked towards the exit Hermione saw a dark figure approaching her. _ "Miss Granger."_ Said the voice of Professor Snape_. "Why are you wandering around when you_

_ should be at the feast, not taking fame the way perfect Potter has are you?"_ He snidely remarked. Hermione gasped, she hadn't heard that voice since the night of her attack,

she had forgotten about Snape, stupid, she thought to forget about someone that the Dark Lord had trusted would be at her school. She began to panic. He couldn't know could

he? Did the Dark Lord even have time to tell one person before he was defeated by Harry? Maybe, it was possible, but would he brag of such things? Surely, if he had told Snape

others would have heard of it by now, people would have mentioned it to her, tried to comfort her. _No_, she reasoned, _He couldn't have told Snape, there wouldn't have been_

_ time_. Yet even through this resolve she couldn't help but wonder... _"Who's there?"_ The voice of Professor McGonnagal interrupted her frantic thoughts bringing her back to

reality._ "Oh, it's you Severus" _and upon noticing Hermione she said _" and you Miss Granger, the sorting ceremony is about to begin."_ Snape nodded and walked off, Hermiones

failure to respond seemed to have been forgotten. _"Of course Professor"_ Hermione said as she followed suit.

** H**ermione entered the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry and Ron. When asked where she had been she responded "_The library_". As she had predicted, both Harry and

Ron took this excuse easily, nodding their heads knowingly. They did the rest of the talking for her, reminiscing about all the times that she had disappeared to the library before.

The feast started smoothly, Hermione cheered for the new Gryffindors, answered any questions directed at her, and signed bits of parchment that the new first years threw at

her, just like Harry and Ron did. She seemed to be avoiding suspicion well. However, it was soon clear that something was off with Hermione. The moment Hermione smelled the

food she could tell that something was wrong. She felt very nauseous, this was definitely not normal. "_Arfe you alvright, Ermione?_" asked Ron, complete with food in his mouth.

Hermione only managed to say "Chew your food!" before she ran, clutching at her stomach, for the second time in one night. This time to wretch in the bathroom.

** A**fter she had finished she sat in the stall, silently crying. She could no longer deny what she had known was wrong all along. She only needed to a spell double check for

hard evidence. She was pregnant, pregnant with the Dark Lords child, and although she hated Voldemort with all her heart she could not, and would not, punish an innocent

child for his terrible deed. Her secret would prove very difficult to keep now, but if she had any say in this matter it would, the child along with it.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Enjoy and keep reviewing!

Love,

~RoseEvyn

Chapter 3

"**P**eto Gravida" she murmured, wand pointed at her stomach. It immediately glowed blue. This was her conformation, she was pregnant. Although this news

weighed heavily on her heart Hermione could not help to feel the slightest twinge of happiness. There was nothing seriously wrong with her, she was just going to

have a baby. She frowned and reconsidered. This was not just a baby it was Voldemort-aka-the-head-death-eater-aka-the-dark-lord-whom-everyone-except-dark-

wizards-hate's baby. People would hate her for carrying this child. Well, that was, if people found out.

**H**ermione wiped her eyes and headed out of the bathroom to the library. She needed to research spells that she could use in order to hide her stomach as it

grew. There was so much that she needed to do now, mainly to hide her pregnancy. She had decided that she would not tell Harry or Ron, they could take the

news the wrong way, especially if she didn't tell them who the father was, and that was one thing that she definitely did not plan on doing. As for now, Hermione

had decided to take an unauthorized trip to Hogsmeade. She would need ingredients to brew a potion that would ensure that she and the baby remained healthy.

Stealing ingredients from Snape again or asking for a McGonnagal for permission to go on a random trip to Hogsmeade just wouldn't do it, it could lead to far too

many uncomfortable questions which Hermione did not plan on answering. As she was planning this very un-Hermione-like trip she walked into the solid form of

none other than Severus Snape.

"_Oh_" she gasped "_Sorry Professor I wasn't-_"

"_Paying attention? Do you have any idea what time it is Miss Granger?_" he said in his usual dark tone.

"_Er...not really, you see I was in the library and I guess I that lost track of the..._"She trailed off when she looked back up at the Professor, was he staring at her?

Oh no, had he noticed her red eyes or.. she began to instinctively move her hand towards her stomach but stopped short. Thinking better of it, he couldn't possibly

know about "that", she wasn't even showing much yet! And either way it wasn't like he had X-ray vision, at the moment she was dressed in her bulkiest school

robes. He caught her eye when she began to move her hand and then just as quickly broke eye contact. "_It's past curfew go to your Common Room._" He said just

before he abruptly turned and walked off. Hermione stood there, in shock. Did Snape know something? It certainly seemed like it but she could just be paranoid.

Hermione decided to watch his movements more closely from now on, just incase...

**W**hen she stepped into the Gryfinndor Common Room she was greeted by Harry and Ron. "_Hermione!_" said Ron. "_We've been worried._" finished Harry.

Hermione smiled, it was sweet that they had worried. "_I'm fine_." She assured them. "_ I suppose that something for dinner didn't agree with me, I'm fine now_.

Ron and Harry exchanged doubtful looks. "_Anyway_," continued Hermione "_On my way back I ran into Snape_." Her maneuver succeeded, Harry and Ron took the

bait. "_Snape!"_ said an eager Ron. "_He didn't give you detention did he?_" grumbled Harry. He still didn't like Snape even if he trusted him. "_Surprisingly not._" she

replied. This set the boys off onto a long, enthusiastic, conversation on why Snape had not given his least favorite student, besides Harry, detention. Satisfied with

her distraction, Hermione excused herself to bed and left them too it.

**H**ermione woke up in an excellent mood. Today was the first day of classes. She preformed a quick extension charm on her robes, checked her reflection in

the mirror, and headed to the common room to meet Harry and Ron.

**A**t breakfast they received their schedules. Before she could read hers, Ron grabbed it and began comparing it with Harry's and his own. "_Bad luck_" he

groaned. "_Look at this Harry, shes in advanced everything!_"

"_Advanced?_" asked Hermione, "_There weren't any advanced courses be-_"

"_Yea_", said Ron, cutting Hermione off. "_It's a new thing. Dad mentioned it once before we left, I don't know much about it._" Right on cue Neville walked in.

"_Professor McGonnagal wants to see you three. She said to go to her office._"

_"Already in trouble Potty?"_ shouted Peeves as he whizzed by. Hermione watched as Harry rolled his eyes. "_Thanks, Neville, let's go_". The trio made their way up the spiral stairs to the Headmistresses office.

"_**E**nter_" said the Headmistress. "_Hello Professor, err Headmistriss._", mumbled Ron. They observed the scene. The office was elegantly decorated, with scarlet

and gold walls and light spindly furniture. Inside were about a quarter of the returning student in their year.

"_**H**ello_." began Headmistress McGonnagal. " _Now, undoubtedly you all have nocticed the new changes to your scheduales._" A few nodded. "_As you know, last years_

_ curriculum was somewhat muddled by the Death Eaters that were appointed as Professors. Though it was suggested, rather than forcing every student back a_

_ year the faculty has agreed on adding advanced courses for the returning seventh years this year. The normal courses for 1-7th years will be far more rigorous in_

_ their course work then they used to be in order to catch every student up. All of you,_" She gestured to the students " _are taking one or more advanced courses._

_ Therefore, I felt that a warning was at advanced courses will be even more difficult, they will explore the magical world in a deeper sense, at the same level which_

_ you will be expected to preform in next year when you go into your careers. Any questions?_" No hand was raised. "_Then you may go to your first class."_

**H**ermione looked down at her schedule and cringed when she saw her first subject. Advanced potions with none other than Professor Snape. "_Looks like the_

_ bats back in the dungeon_" said Ron. "_I wonder who'll be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts._" replied Harry. "_See you later 'Mione, we've got transfiguration_

_ first._" They separated and walked off. If anything, mused Hermione, this year was going to be different, she wasn't sure if it was for the better or the worse...


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hullo! Review please! :)

Love,

~RoseEvyn

Chapter 4

**H**ermione headed to the dungeons alone. The corridors were dimly lit making it difficult to see. She opened the cold

stone door carefully and entered Snape's classroom. It was not much better. The only light in the room came from

candles on the walls it looked a lot like it had when Harry and Ron had taken potions with her except, maybe a little

less inviting now. She took a seat at an empty table after realizing that the class only consisted of a few Slytherins and

a couple of Ravenclaws. All of whom Hermione did not know. _Wonderful _she thought _the only one I can rely on here is_

_ Snape, and he already hates me._ She felt her eyes tearing up, she bit her lips. _Damn hormones. There's no need to_

_ cry, really. It's only one class. _Hermione faked a yawn, trying to draw attention away from her tears. "_Ms. Granger_."

said Snape. "_Already bored?_" The Slytherins giggled. "_No Professor_." said Hermione "_I was simply reading the board, it_

_ is quite troublesome since it's so dark in here._" She finished defiantly. Snape simply raised his eyebrows, turned and

walked to the next table. That was surprising, she had just talked back to him and had escaped without a detention.

This was the second time in two days. _Does he pity me... did v- he, did he tell Snape about what he did to me? If he_

_ did than is Snape really pitying me or is he just using reverse phycology. Damn you Snape. Damn you and your_

_ manipulative ways. _She looked up from her internal rant just in time to hear Snape say "_Begin_".

**H**ermione quickly read the board than began to gather the ingredients for the potion. It was then that she

remembered. She was pregnant. She could be brewing something that could harm the baby. She began to panic. _Calm_

_ down, first things first s_he thought. She rechecked the ingredient list. Nothing on it seemed to be dangerous. She

decided to make the potion, what else could she do? However, she was very careful to not get any of the materials on

her and not to inhale the potion. When the class was about half over, Hermione looked up to see Snape watching her.

He averted his eyes as soon as she looked at him but not soon enough, she had noticed. _What is he doing? _Hermione

wondered. She began to feel very self-concious, she looked down at her robes, checking to see if her spell had worn off.

It hadn't. Hermione quickly looked around. _Stupid _she thought _Don't draw attention to yourself. _Luckily, it didn't

appear that anyone had noticed her momentary lapse in common sense. She continued "acting normally" for the rest of the class.

**H**ermione clasped her nearly perfect potion and handed it to Snape. He seemed to be avoiding her gaze. When his

hand grazed hers Hermione was forced to battle her impulse to jump back. That would be rude, not to mention

suspicious. He looked up into her frightened eyes. Afraid that he might be trying to use legilimency on her, Hermione

promptly turned, and left the classroom as quickly as was humanly possible. She did not care if this seemed suspicious.

Snape was acting strangely, and as far as she could tell, it was only when he was around her.

**T**he moment Hermione sat down in Defense Against the Dark Arts she was filled with a sense of dread. The room was

unusually cold with gruesome pictures of battle scenes on the wall. It was also dark, how her teachers expected her to

be able to read, Hermione didn't know. Ron nudged her. "_I wonder whose teaching._" "_Me too_" said Harry "_I hope he's_

_ not a git_."

"_Boys,_" said Hermione, exasperatedly "_Don't be rude to him or her before they even arrive!_" Suddenly, none other

than Professor Snape emerged from the shadows. "_Git._" Hermione angrily murmured under her breath. Harry laughed.

Snapes eyes flashed. "_Detention, Mr. Potter_." Harry looked as shocked as Hermione felt. All Harry had done was

laughed _before_ the class had officially started. So far she had done far worse, wandering the halls at night and actually

talking back, and she hadn't got a detention yet. This fact caused her to become uneasy. Something very strange was

certainly going on. "_But_" said Harry beginning to stand up "_Don't even try mate_." said Ron pulling him back down.

Snape turned away saying "_I will not tolerate foolishness in my classroom. Wands away._" He began a speech not

unlike the one he had given in their sixth year, his voice lovingly caressing anything about the Dark Arts. He gave basic

explanations the pictures on the wall, most of them were the result of rare and particularly nasty Dark spells. "_I want a_

_ full six parchments on one of these spells. Begin." _said Snape.

"_**T**__his is going to be hell._" said Ron, after class "_a full six parchments on the first day, thats practically a book!_"

"_Yea_" agreed Harry "_and giving me detention what was that about?_" Hermione rolled her eyes. "_It's not exactly a_

_ secret that Snape hates you._" Harry shrugged. "_I thought that it might be different this year..._" "_Anyway_" interrupted

Ron "_Did you see Snape staring at you Hermione? He was at it practically all class._" Hermione blushed. She had

thought that somebody was watching her but she had hoped beyond hope that she was imagining things. "_No, I didn't_

_ . You were probably imagining things._" she countered. Trying to write the situation off. "_Nope, Hermione. I saw him_

_ too. He was looking right at you._"

"_I'm sure that there was a reasonable explanation..._" she said

"_I've got tons of homework. I'm going to"_

"_the library_" finished Ron and Harry in unison.

"_Sure Hermione, have fun. Exploding snap Ron?_" asked Harry. Hermione began walking away.

**S**he really did need to go to the library. After noticing that most of her classes, particularly Snape's, were going to have

practical lessons, Hermione had silently decided to research on defensive spells that she could use on herself that

would instantly repel incase she couldn't do it herself during a class. She also wanted to find out what would happen

with her magic through the duration of her pregnancy. She felt as though she didn't know nearly enough about either

subject and was, characteristically, eager to learn more.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi! Please review! :)

Love,

~RoseEvyn

ps. Vincablack, I assure you that there will be no demon spawn! XD

Chapter 5

**H**ermione left the library at a brisk pace. She was growing increasingly paranoid. The more she read about pregnancy the more worried she got. According to the

books, within the next month her stomach would grow at an alarming rate. She would have to strength the spell on her robes. Luckily, a perk of her conception was

heightened powers, so a stronger spell would be increasingly simple. Hermione had found a simple prenatal potion that was safe for her to brew herself. She planned

on leaving to buy supplies at Hogmeade on the 26 of September.

_September 26 _

**H**ermione stepped into the dark apothecary. She pulled her cloak closer to her body, the early darkness and unwelcoming cold was quite unlike the other stores she

had visited in Hogsmeade. She wished that she could go to a more cheerful shop... _No_ she gently scolded herself. _I chose this horrible place for a reason. It's far too_

_ likely that I'll be recognized somewhere else. _She put her hood up, just incase. Hermione moved quietly, taking the ingredients she needed with caution, who knew

what lurked in these shadows.

**W**hen she had gathered everything she needed, she went to the counter to pay. The store-keeper looked bored and uninterested. He didn't look at her face, paying

only attention the the prices of her items of purchase. That was good. Hermione relaxed a little. She was almost home free. She payed the store keeper, turned

quickly... and fell. She cursed under her breath. This was just her luck, bumping into someone was very stealthy indeed. She got on her knees and began to pick up

the items, putting them into the bag again. To her horror, the mans hand grazed hers as he mirrored her, helping. _Damn. He's why is he helping. Calm down_

_ Hermione, just don't look at hi-.._ She looked up, straight into the irritated face of Severus Snape. He shot her a furious glance.

**"**I-I..."

"Ms. Granger." Snape said darkly.

Hermione looked down.

"Come with me."

They walked silently through the fallen leaves. Snape looked at Hermione with a look that was a mixture of concern and anger. She looked, and felt, as though she

was about to cry.

**T**hey entered his office.

"An unauthorized trip to Hogsmeade." began Snape. "With Mr. Potter I'm sure."

"N-no." Stuttered Hermione. "I was alone." Snape scoffed, but Hermione thought she saw a some doubt creep into his resolve. "Well then, what did you buy that

was so important that you could not wait until the actual Hogsmeade weekend?" He questioned her. "N-n-nothing..." Hermione blinked back tears, she sounded like

a child. With that, Snape stood and said "Then I believe that a visit to the Headmistress is in order." "No!" She nearly shouted, frantic. _No one must know, no one_

_ must know. _She thought hysterically. The end of the world as she knew it couldn't be so close already. _No one must know. I must protect the child. Protect the child._

**H**ermione looked around the room for a means of escape. She saw the door. _If I could just... maybe a hex or curse. _She was truly desperate, she reached for her

wand but found it missing. Snape looked at her, disgusted. He had obviously deduced what she was reaching for. " I believe that you are searching for this?" he said.

"You dropped it. Along with this bag." He dangled the pouch, as if taunting her with it. " If you are so wary of the Headmistress, then I shall open it myself." A

strangled cry escaped her lips. _No, NO he can't see it. _Hermione thought, desperate for any means of an escape in which she could leave with her name unscathed.

Her efforts were futile. She felt tears begin to spill from her eyes.

**I**t was then that Hermione gasped, the bag had begun to rise, it floated, moving towards her. She was so surprised that she stopped crying. After staring at it for a

moment Hermione felt a glimmer of hope. _Keep going!_ She egged the impossible floating bag on. As she concentrated, it sped up and reached her waiting hand, she

grabbed it and ran, running up the stairs, past the portraits. She heard a few disgruntled people, but did not slow down. All sound was lost to her frenzied sprint. She

reached the room of requirement out of breath. She hurriedly walked past the spot on the wall where the door was located three times, thinking _I need a place to_

_ hide for a while._ _I need a place where I can hide. _After the third time, the door appeared. She pulled it open and rushed inside. The room had transformed itself into a

safe haven. In it was a single bed covered in red and gold coverings. Gryfinndor banners plastered the walls, leaving only a rare patch of wall uncovered. She spotted

an enormous bookshelf. She marveled at the many books that were there. She could stay here for days, just reading, nothing more, nothing less. She began to sob.

Hermione was to logical for this nonsense. She knew that her fantasy could never be a reality, she would have to see Snape eventually. It simply wasn't realistic for

her to skip classes. It would draw attention to herself, not that her display today wasn't extraordinarily odd, but at least she now had the option to divert some of the

unpleasantries by hiding the bag, and brewing the potion later, when it was safe. Hermione attempted to dry her tears, lay down and fell into a deep sleep.

**H**ermione woke up with a sense of dread, remembering what she had done earlier that day. She had only to reach for her wand when the realization hit her, her

wand, the most important magical object that she owned, was missing. She knew where it was. It was with Snape. She would have to see him personally, unless he

had told Headmistress McGonnagal, then she would have to see her. Either way, she was going to have to dodge any questions thrown at her, and she didn't know if

she could do that believably. Her mind raced, searching for alternatives. She could run away from Hogwarts, run from magic. She felt several tears run down her

cheeks, she hadn't realized she was crying. To have survived the war only to be left without magic, simply was not an option. She thought of Harry, and how he had

acted when his wand had broken. Hermione was resolved, she would have to face Snape, preferably soon. Her wand was essential to her magical existence. She

checked her reflection, straightened her robes, and began to walk purposefully down the corridors, heading to the dungeons, walking in the direction of the private

chambers belonging to Professor Severus Snape.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi! Your reviews make my day! :)

Love,

~RoseEvyn

Chapter 6

**I**t was darker than Hermione had anticipated. The candles had long ago burned out, those which remained were flickering dully. She approached the door. This was

quite unorthodox, she nor anyone else she knew had ever personally visited a teacher in their private chambers, let alone late at night. She stood at the door warily.

Just as she had decided that it would be most polite and proper to knock, the door opened. There stood Professor Snape, eyes filled with an unreadable expression.

**"**I suggest that you stop gawking and come in." He snapped.

**H**ermione stumbled into what appeared to be a sitting room. She was surprised to notice how welcoming it was. Hermione had been expecting something comparable

to a dungeon, not a normal sitting room with a large bookshelf and a dazzling fireplace. This place could be nearly called cozy. "Sit." he said, motioning to a emerald

couch. He sat across from her.

"Why did you come here?" he asked. She averted her eyes from his gaze. "M-my wand. I..I need it." she timidly responded.

"You may have it back. As long as you answer my inquiries." He lifted her wand from a nearby drawer and placed it beside him. Hermione spared a glance and

nodded.

"Why were you at Hogsmeade this afternoon."

"I-I needed to buy p-potion supplies."

He glanced at her impatiently.

"Potion supplies to make what potion?"

"A-a potion.." She said lamely.

"A potion?" He repeated, glaring in her direction.

**A**s she began to cower, it was made clear to Hermione that she had a split second to change her approach.

"Actually," a sudden spark of determination struck her.

"What right do you have, questioning me about what I was buying. Should you not be more interested as to how I got out of the school? Punish me for that. Give

me a years worth of detention for all I care. Either way, I will not tell you the contents of my shopping bag, you absolutely have no right to that information." She

would have walked away on the spot had it not been for the continued lack of her wand.

"**F**ine." He said, his temper matching her own. "If you shall not tell me, then I will simply have to remember. If you do not recall, you spilled the contents of your bag

onto the floor." He sat in silence for a moment. "You dropped:.. " he began listing ingredients. Hermione was horrified, his memory was nearly perfect, there were

only two ingredients that he did not already know. "From these ingredients" Snape began cruelly "I can deduce that you were brewing either a poison or, a..." he

trailed off, looking troubled. Hermione froze. When she looked up she saw Snape staring at her stomach.

**H**e pointed her wand at her. She was helpless, she could do nothing to defend herself.

"Revelio" he said. Hermione held her breath. Nothing happened.

"Magnus Ostendo Sum Quis est Occultus" he said. That did the trick. Hermione felt as her robes tightened, revealing her baby bump. She waved her arms wildly,

attempting to hide her protruding stomach.

Snape looked as though he had been stunned.

After a moment of initial shock Hermione abruptly stood up.

"Are you happy? Is this what you wanted so desperately to do? To lure me in here and to humiliate me?" Hemione shouted at him passionately.

He remained silent.

"How low can you possibly sink? And now I suppose you're going to tell everyone. You're going to ruin my life." She finished with tears streaming down her cheeks.

His looked at her, face contorted with anger. "Stupid girl! You brought this on yourself."

**S**he stared at him for a moment, countless thoughts running through her mind, before she sank to the ground. "I did, didn't I" she whispered, resigned.

He smiled at her cruelly. She anticipated his next move, she tried to clear her mind, she was still to proud to allow the invasion of her thoughts without a fight. _No_

_ don't think about it. Think of nothing. This isn't working something happy, err. Christmas at the burrow. When I became a prefect. When I found out I was a witch!_

_ Why am I thinking of something happy a patronus won't stop hi-_

"_Ligellimeze!_"

Hermiones life flashed before her eyes: It all was a blur until Snape went through the previous summer, the night of the battle. Going to Hogwarts

again. Finding the diadem. Kissing Ron. Seeing the dead. Walking hesitantly into the woods. _She nearly jumped as she saw the shadowy form turn to her. She stared_

_ with more shock than horror on her face as the Dark Lord stalked towards her. No, Voldemort couldn't be one of them, she would have known, or at least heard_

_ about it before, sure Voldemort murdered and tortured people without batting an eye, but raping them? Tears started to fill her eyes. 'No! Think Logically!' He was so_

_ close now, only a few feet away. She screamed and began to run. "Crucio!" she heard before she was enveloped in pain and darkness. When she next opened her_

_ eyes he was already tearing her clothes. She tried to fight back but it was useless._ Hermione watched as he held her down. _He pulled her closer to his body and_

_ began to remove his robes._

**N**OOO! she shrieked, returning to reality. She didn't care what happened now. Her secret was no longer safe. He knew, she was ruined, destined to be hated and

pitied for the rest of her life. She grabbed her wand and ran out the door. She didn't look back. She needed to clear her mind. She needed to take a walk. She ran out

of the castle. She didn't stop. When she reached the black lake she collapsed.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello! Writers block is awful, but it's over and I'm back!

Sorry about the long wait. Please read, review, and most importantly,

ENJOY!

Love,

~RoseEvyn

Chapter 7

**H**e walked and stood silently beside her crumpled form. She couldn't bear to look at him, he was too much of a reminder of all that had happened to her.

"You're right" She said shakily. "It is all my fault." A look of anger flashed across his face, he turned away from her staring at the glistening lake. "No, Ms.

Granger. This is not your fault." Though his voice was steady, Snape's jaw was clenched. His eyes were smoldering, full of rage. Hermione whimpered. His

instinctual anger faded as he looked at her pitiful form. "Why didn't you tell someone?" he asked softly.

"I couldn't..." she whispered.

"And now?" Snape began, his voice rising slightly

"Why did you not tell anyone about that." He motioned to her stomach.

"And say what?" she answerd tearfully. She took a deep breath. " I had no other option, I _have_ no other option. My _condition_ must remain a secret."

**S**nape sighed. He was impressed by the newfound steadiness in her voice, it took a true Gryfinndor to be able to bounce back from an attack on her mind so quickly.

"Ms. Granger, you cannot honestly believe that this will remain a secret."

"Yes, yes I do." She responded with such determination, that what seemed like fire was visible in her eyes.

"And what if I do not comply?" he asked cooly.

She glared at him.

**A**fter pausing for moment she looked deep into his eyes. His dark ones seemed impassive. Hers held determination and a hint of sadness.

"You will comply." She said emotionless, her voice not wavering. "Or, I will force you to." She raised her wand, catching his eyes meaningfully.

He glanced at it for a moment.

"I don't know what kind of girl you think I am Professor. But I am no longer the timid Know-It-All you once knew. If you try my patience, I will not think twice about hexing you."

His lips twitched, as if he was about to smile.

**H**er firm stance wavered, a look of confusion crossed her face. "W-what?... Are you... smiling?" she attempted to compose herself, however, her voice

sounded shaky again. She internally scolded her self, she sounded so childish. How had she let something as trivial as that throw her off? Moments ago she

had been faultlessly determined.

"Nothing." He raised his eyebrows, his face back to an indifferent stare. "I was simply amused by your lack of debonair."

She scowled at him trying to hide her unrest. His behavior was incredibly unerving. Hermione couldn't read him. However, having had Snape as a teacher

for over six years, Hermione knew that he might do justice with his threat.

**S**he continued scowl at him. Although she was frightened, she did not allow it to show on her face. Hermione knew that she was completely at her

Professors disposal. She could not trust herself with hexing him, it would only cause suspicion. No matter how self-isolating Snape was, Hermione was sure

that even the slightest change in his behavior would tip off his fellow teachers. She could run, but what good would that do, she would simply have to face

him at some other time, and if she disappeared all together? _No, _she told herself _If I did that, Snape would most certainly tell someone. Or, even if he didn't,_

_ Harry and Ron would go bonkers._

**S**he nearly smiled, thinking about the last time she had gone out without telling Ron or Harry. By the time she had returned, they had been completely

ready to lead a fully fledged search. She had no time to savor the memory, however, the situation was far to dire to spare the time to allow her thoughts to

linger on the past. This was her situation at the present time and she had to deal with it. The weight on her heart returned.

"What do you want?" She asked Snape in a monotone.

"I want," His lips curled up into a smile.

Hermione couldn't take it any more. She was a Gryffindor, she couldn't endure that kind of torment lightly. She had always been the rational one but this

was the last straw. She let her veil of rationale drop. With surprising speed, she raised her wand.

"_Obliviate_."


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello! This is _the chapter_. Yes, this is THE CHAPTER where you find out what Snape really does know! I really enjoyed

writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it! Review please!

Love,

~RoseEvyn

Chapter 8

**H**e dodged the spell with a simple grace that would not have been expected in a situation such as this.

**H**ermione's eyes widened as she stared at her Professor in awe. What he had just achieved had never seemed a possibility,

let alone a reality. Hermione had never missed a direct target before, even the most advanced only had the time to block

her spell.

**H**e brushed his robes off. "As I began to say before I was so rudely interrupted-"

**H**ermione's head was spinning, this was impossible, everything was impossible, Snape knew, and her life was over, he had

dodged her spell mere moments ago, and now he was talking to her as calmly as, well, as calmly as though she hadn't just

tried to hex him. She looked at his face. Merlin, he was talking to her. Her head pounded, She needed to sit down. She

began to listen to what he said.

"-to help."

**S**he stared at him with widened eyes. _Blimey, _she thought _I think I'm in shock. Calm down, take deep breaths. Help? Help_

_ with what? _She stared at him doe eyed before she felt her body begin to sway, she had but a moment to look at Snape's

surprised face before darkness enveloped her.

**S**he opened her eyes to a dimly lit room. Recalling the previous nights events she closed her eyes tightly. _Think, Hermione_

_ think. _ _Maybe I'm in the hospital wing, that would be sensible, I'm not in the forest clearly. A glimmer of doubt. The hospital_

_ wing is usually darker than this... _Her heart began to race. _Okay, don't panic._ She squinted and spotted her wand sitting on

a dark mahogany bedpost. In one motion she sat up and grabbed it, surveying the room as quickly as possible. She was in a

mahogany bed which matched the bedpost. The dark blankets slid off Hermione and she was horrified to discover that she

was dressed in oversized black silk pajamas and was covered by dark emerald sheets. She didn't remember ever getting

undressed. Her head was pounding.

**H**ermione froze as she spotted a figure stirring in a corner armchair. Severus Snape lifted his head and turned so that his

eyes caught hers.

**S**he squeaked, trying to cover herself with the blankets.

"I see you're awake."

She nodded, her expression terrified.

"I-I" she rested her free hand on her baby bump reassuringly.

"Why did you bring me here?" _Why am I in your pajama's? _ she thought, however she dared not mention that aspect of the

situation until she had more information.

He brushed his dark hair out of his eyes. "I thought that _that_ was fairly obvious. You said yourself, mere hours ago, that

your '_condition_ _must'_ remain a secret."

**S**he let a silent 'Oh' escape her lips. What he said was quite logical, after she fainted rather then take her to the hospital

wing, he took her to his quarters. T_hat was really quite considerate- _she thought before she looked down once again at her

current attire and blushed furiously.

Severus raised his eyebrows looking bored. "You need not worry about that. It was just a matter of simple transfiguration"

**"O**f course." She said blushing again. A uncomfortable silence permeated the room. At a loss for anything else to do,

Hermione opened her mouth again. "Well, er, I best be going…" She gingerly attempted to leave the bed.

"Thanks Professor…" she finished, stepping onto the dark carpeted floor. Hermione grabbed her wand and began to tip-toe out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going Ms. Granger?" Severus said.

She nearly jumped. "T-to my dormitory Professor…." .

_"_At _this _time and in _that _attire? I wish you luck explaining to McGonagall what exactly you were doing."

"I-er-I" Hermione was at a loss for words. "Please," she pleaded placing a hand on her stomach. "Just let me go, forget

everything, I'm tainted and damaged already, I'm not worth your pity."

**S**everus stared at the brave young girl. Her words hit him as lightning would, he was truly astonished. Though he had

known that she had been hiding something, rape was not what he had been expecting, and now _she was expecting,_ and

this, this pregnancy was far from normal. Hermione Granger, the brains of the Golden Trio was carrying the baby of the most

hated sorcerers that the Wizarding World had ever seen. He thought back.

_**O**n the night of the final battle Severus Snape kept close to the walls. Spells cast by both sides surrounded him. He sneaked_

_ down the hall's defending himself. He shot stunners at Death Eaters when he could but otherwise tried to blend into the_

_ wall. He felt the mark on his arm burn painfully, the Dark Lord was summoning him. He broke into a run heading towards_

_ the Forbidden Forest where the Dark Lord hid. _

_"Severus" greeted a cold high-pitched voice. "Come closer will you?". Severus walked into the shadows to the Dark Lord's_

_ side. The large serpent Nagini slithered by his left foot. "Yes my Lord?" _

_"The time draws near for the lights surrender. Amidst the chaos I fear it should be inconvenient for me to have to look for_

_ Potter myself. I-"_

_"My Lord, if I may suggest"_

_"You may"_

_"The Potter boy could be persuaded to go to you."_

_The Dark Lord stopped, a rare look of consideration etched itself onto his face. _

_"Very well Sseverus, a clever plan indeed. Now I have a request of you, protect Nagini for a short while, I believe it fitting_

_ that I should take the innocence of one of Potter's young friends before I lure him here." The Dark Lord left, a look of_

_ bloodlust on his face._

_"Of course My Lord" Severus fought his human instinct to keep his face emotionless as bile rose in his throat. There was no_

_ doubt in his mind on what Voldemort planned on doing to a student he could only hope that he could survive in order to_

_ help her to get over her ordeal._

**H**e snapped back into reality to the sight of a fragile looking girl in oversized pajamas trying to act bravely.

" Miss Granger…"


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi, It's been a while since I last updated, but I refuse to abandon this story. Sorry about the delay. Review and enjoy!

Love,

~RoseEvyn

Chapter 9

**H**e snapped back into reality to the sight of a fragile looking girl in oversized pajamas trying to act bravely.

"Miss Granger…" Severus Snape looked at the girl again, noticing the silent tears streaming down her already flushed cheeks.

"You cannot behave in such an unbecoming-" He stopped, his resolve was wavering. _Don't go soft now. _He silently scolded himself. It was difficult, however, to stay

stern, when a student so young an fragile was trying to take on a task that was to big for her alone.

"Please," He started, "Don't cry".

This seemed to be too much for her to handle, Hermione began sobbing, she covered her face and headed for the door. Severus, however, blocked her way with his

arm, and all to soon Hermione found herself in a sort of embrace with the dreaded Potions Master.

**H**ermione's eyes widened. She abruptly stopped crying. Was this real? He was very real. Hermione could certainly see that. She couldn't help but noticing the

comforting warmth of his arms. _But he's the bat of the dungeons._ Her internal voice reminded her. _He can't be warm, he's cold, a cold hearted bastar-_ She cut

herself off, analyzing the situation. _FirstIy, _she chided herself _just because he's cold-hearted doesn't mean that he's physically cold._

**T**he situation was all too strange. The Professor had said that he wanted to help her. _But why? _It was her own fault that she was in this situation, she was useless,

rubbish, no one would want her now. And the Professor himself? Why was he being so… _nice. _And why was she hugging him?

Hermione abruptly pulled away. She wiped the tears from her face. "I..Thank you for your concern, but," She turned to look at him. He seemed to have been

stunned. He was goggling. The sight of him was just so, Hermione stumbled to place the word, _funny_. She giggled. He moved slightly, and looked at her with an

astonished expression, this was enough to send her over the edge. She began laughing-actually laughing for the first time in what seemed like ages.

His face turned stony and Severus Snape looked at her with an evaluating expression. At this point, the hilarity reached its peak, and Hermione sunk to her knees,

laughing hard.

"Miss Granger," he began, a bit taken aback, "Might I ask what you find so amusing?"

"I'm sorry," she said, still shaking with mirth, "It's just that-" she doubled over, gasping.

"I've just never seen you look quite so," she paused for air "astonished before." And with that, she continued giggling.

**H**e, on the other hand, eyeing like she was some sort of creature that he had never seen before. Well, in fact, she really was. Never in all his years at Hogwarts had

he encountered anything quite like her. Most of the students were scared stiff of him- he had thought that she still was until a few moments ago. And now? There

she was in a heap on his bedchamber floor laughing. Well, he supposed that laughing was better than crying.

"Miss Granger," he started "you cannot honestly expect to do this on your own…" he trailed off.

**S**he lifted her head up, taking deep breaths. Her giggling subsided. He was right of course. It hadn't taken much effort from him to discover her secret. How long

would it be until others noticed that there was off with her too? As much as she hated to admit it, Professor Snape now knew her secret and there was no way

that he would ever forget it. The burden lessened, she almost swear that she felt a little bit lighter. He could help her, Hermione was sure of it.

"Alright," she agreed "You may help me hide this, but only if we keep this between the two of us."

The Professor gave a curt nod. That settled that. He would help the Granger girl hide her what should he call it-_condition_. He noticed the time, it was nearly four in

the morning and they both had class tomorrow.

"You may leave now," he moved himself so that he was no longer blocking the door, "Meet me at 8-o-clock in my office tomorrow evening."

He approached her cautiously. "I take it that you know how to cast a disillusionment charm on yourself. Cast it and return to your chambers immediately, and do get some sleep."

She nodded and opened the door, just before she had closed it behind her she popped her head back in again.

"Thanks, Severus." she said.

The look of horror on his face kept her giggling until she fell asleep.


End file.
